


A favour from a Legend

by SteveM



Series: Supergirl Rises [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: In an attempt to lend Sam a hand with his injury Supergirl takes him on a trip to visit a new friend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Sara Lance
Series: Supergirl Rises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To reiterate the warning from the first part of this series: this is, well, smut quite frankly, or at least those bits dealing with relationships and romance are. That Explicit rating up there isn’t just for the hell of it. Oh and we’re also back to fun, happy Supergirl territory rather than the Snyder-verse tone to the first part.
> 
> Also for those of you who decided to skip the pretty dark first part a brief summary. Meet Sam, the most popular social media presence in National City. Kidnapped by Cadmus he was forced to torture and, in theory, kill a captured Supergirl to prove humans are superior to aliens. Which, weirdly, isn’t the worst Cadmus plan we’ve seen. Instead he sacrificed his hand to blow up the Kryptonite emitter to release her (after getting head so, on reflection, fair trade really). Kara flies herself, Sam and Sam’s hand to freedom and we left them in the DEO with Sam high as a kite on pain killers and Kara having had A Great Idea. Now, read on!

It had been almost a month since Sam had arrived at the DEO and he was at least back on his feet. The doctors had spent what felt like an eternity testing and scanning what was left of his wrist to try and find a way to fix the damage but he knew, deep down, that they were really only going through the motions. The technology here was incredible but he was pretty sure that growing muscle, bone and nerves was beyond it, not to mention actually reattaching the hand itself. 

Still, he hadn’t entirely given up hope and a lot of that had to do with Supergirl. Every night she’d come to see him and there was something about her presence that lifted his sprits, The first time she’d visited after enough painkillers had washed out of his system to let him have meaningful conversations had been slightly awkward, at least for him. They’d made polite conversation but there’d been this huge unspoken thing sitting between them and after just a few minutes he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Look, Supergirl… I… I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I never thought… I never wanted to and I was afraid but that’s no excuse and…” 

She had reached over and pulled him into a hug. “Hey, no, you’ve got nothing to apologise for! Cadmus didn’t leave you any choice and you got us both out of there alive. If anything I should apologise to you, if it wasn’t for me you’d, well… “

He’d half-laughed, half-sobbed into her shoulder and replied “still be ambidextrous?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Not your fault. Hell for what I did to you it’s less than I deserved!”

She’d paused for a moment, thinking how best to say what she knew had to be said. “Can you walk?”

“Umm… probably not, not on my own anyway. Whatever they’ve got me on makes me a bit dizzy when I get up.”

“What if you lean on me?”

“Yeah, probably. Why do you ask?”

“There’s something I want to show you.”

Carefully Sam swung his legs out of bed and raised himself to his feet. Supergirl was beside him and effortlessly took his weight, sliding a hand around him to keep him steady. When it was clear that even a step or two was proving difficult she lifted them both an inch or so off the ground and floated to a small waiting room a few doors down the corridor. Floor to ceiling windows dominated the room and beyond them the bright lights of National City.

“When I started doing this I’d end every night just flying around.” She said, making sure to keep all of his weight on her as they hung in front of the glass. “No need to do anything, nowhere to go, no-one to save, just the silence of a peaceful city… and I’d never been happier. Knowing I’d helped people and at least a little bit of that silence was down to me.”

She’d adjusted herself slightly, easing him into a more comfortable position. “Then things got harder. People… people died and I couldn’t save them. Every single time I’d look down I thought about those people and wonder why I wasn’t good enough, wasn’t strong or fast enough to help them all. I made some… pretty stupid decisions because of those thoughts. Drove people away… almost got myself killed.”

She’d swallowed hard before continuing. “Then I got some sense knocked into me and I realised I was looking at it backwards. It’s not about those we can’t help, it’s about those we can and those we did.” She’d nodded at the waiting city. “Right now there’s at least one person, probably more, alive and blissfully unaware of what Cadmus would have put them through if you’d turned them down. And there’s one person right here that’s only alive because you refused to be anything other than a hero. So don’t you dare think you deserved any part of what happened!”

He’d blushed at the hero part and practically combusted as she leant over and kissed his forehead. He’d stayed silent for a long time as they both looked out over the city and, after a few minutes, she’d guided them back to his bed. As she turned to leave he’d suddenly grabbed her hand and all in a rush said one thing that was still on his mind. “Also, I’m really sorry about the… the blowjob thing.” 

Now it was her turn to blush and she looked down at him with a slightly sheepish grin. “Actually I thought that was a touch of genius considering it was either that or a lot more pain. Besides…” her grin had become wicked. “Don’t tell Alex but I kinda enjoyed it.”

“Uh…. sorry, say that again?”

“Downside of being Supergirl is living up to the cape. And out of costume…. well…. I’ve always got to be so careful not to lose control or I could really hurt someone. Just patting someone on the back could put them through a wall if I’m not concentrating. Being able to do something like that.. even in the midst of everything else it almost felt good to be normal for a minute or two.”

That conversation had definitely cleared the air between them and they’d struck up quite the friendship. Sam couldn’t help but wonder if it was just Supergirl feeling sorry for him but all of those doubts were erased when, quite out of the blue, she’d told him to call her Kara. Her real name… well, he’d thought, if nothing else he’d shown he could be trusted!

Now he was dressed in the same black combat trousers and shirt that the DEO operatives wore with the addition of a matching black sling holding his left arm. The pain was gone, seemingly for good as they’d stopped the painkillers two days earlier. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for but he was starting to go a little stir crazy in the depths of DEO headquarters so any opportunity to do something productive could only be a good thing.

His mood was improved still further as the door slid back and Kara practically bounced into the room. “Hey, you’re up, that’s great!”

“Yeah, feels good to be mobile again. If I may ask why do you look like you’ve just eaten National City’s entire doughnut supply?”

“Well… I may have some good news for you. Do you feel up to a little trip?”

“With you?”

“Yep!”

“Of course, where to?”

“How does another universe sound?”

“Uh… say that again?”

“Another universe.”

“Surely there’s kinda only the one universe? Sorta implied in the name.”

“See that’s what I thought but, turns out, no. There’s a whole multiverse out there.”

“So you’re asking if I want to go on an adventure to another universe with Supergirl?”

“Yep.”

“How could I possibly refuse? Lead on.”


	2. Chapter 2

She led him through a labyrinth of corridors until they arrived in a surprisingly small, featureless room clearly deep in the guts of the building. Alex was waiting for them and smiled at Sam as he walked in. They hadn’t talked as much as he’d have liked but even so they’d gotten along well and Alex had made it very clear that he’d made her Christmas card list for what he’d done. She passed over what looked like a small jewellery box to Kara.

“Here you go, the lab techs think it’s working as it should… but you know what that’s worth when anything Cisco built is involved.”

“It’ll be fine, thanks Alex!” Kara hugged her sister and turned back to Sam. “So you know how we’ve done every test we can on that arm and… well…”

“Yes, and there’s nothing that can be done.” Sam replied, wondering where she was going with this. “The technology just doesn’t exist… at least I think that’s how they put it.”

“We may have one last option. It’s not guaranteed but…” 

Sam interrupted her: “But it’s worth a try. Thank you, both of you.”

Alex nodded and passed Kara a large, hexagonal case with a handle on top. “Here you go, packaged up as tightly as we can get it. Good luck!” With that she headed out of the room and the door closed behind her leaving Sam and Kara alone.

“So… what now?” Sam asked, curious.

“Now… you hold this for a minute.” She passed him the jewellery box and, once he had a firm grip, flipped it open to pulled out an odd silver device that seemed to glow slightly in the dark room. She held it up and pushed a hidden button… and a portal popped open in front of them, what looked like clouds lining the edge of a swirling tunnel.

“And now we just walk on through.”

“To… another universe?”

“Yep. Coming?” She offered him her arm and he laughed as he took it and they stepped out of the world.

Sam had never much thought about what it would be like to travel between universes but if he had he probably wouldn’t have compared it to getting off a moving walkway at the airport. Yet as he lurched to a stop that was exactly what came to mind. Granted there had been more swirling clouds and flashing images than your typical airport corridor so maybe stepping off a moving walkway while high would have been closer to the mark.

He shook his head to clear the slightly odd feeling that he was standing at right angles to himself and looked around to find… what looked like a big warehouse. No, he thought, spotting what looked like a tail rotor sticking out from a dust sheet. Make that a particularly untidy aircraft hanger. Granted an aircraft hanger in another universe but still, when you got right down to it, an aircraft hanger.

Kara must have spotted his look as she finished casting her gaze around, and through, their immediate surroundings. “You okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah., yeah I’m fine.”

“Really? ‘Cause you look a little… off.”

“No, I’m fine, it’s just… I guess when you said other universes I kinda expected there to be bigger differences. Flying cars, blimps in the sky… lava everywhere, you know?”

“First I make it a point to only bring my friends to the nice universes.” Sam couldn’t help but blush at that but Kara had already turned away and was gently dragging him towards the open doors at one end of the huge building.

“And second…. how’s this for a difference?”

As Sam stared, open mouthed, the air seemed to ripple in front of them and previously empty space was suddenly full of a huge grey… ship. That was the only word for it, he realised, a real life honest to god space ship. Here and there what looked like thrusters glowed orange with an odd spinning globe trapped between two sections of the forward hull. A hatch was lowering to the ground and a blonde figure dressed all in white strolled casually out of the ship as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Sara!” Kara rushed forward and hugged the now-smiling new comer. “Thanks for coming.”

“Anytime Kara. Besides, whenever you’re around life seems to get much more… interesting.”

“It’s not my fault you guys keep calling me over when the world’s about to end!” Kara protested. “I’d be more than happy to pop by for Karaoke instead of anything apocalyptic.”

Sara shuddered theatrically. “Trust me, you’d be better off fighting off another Dominator fleet than listen to me try to sing.”

Kara laughed and turned to introduce Sam to the new arrival. “Sam, this is Sara Lance, captain of the Wave Rider. Sara, Sam.”

Sarah stepped forward to shake Sam’s hand and he was surprised at just how much power was behind her grip. Dressed from throat to toe in white leather she was a few inches shorter than Supergirl with a figure to kill for but Sam immediately got the impression that this was not someone to mess with. Something in the eyes, he thought, something dangerous. 

“Kara told me what you did… that took a lot of courage.” 

Sam felt the blush return with a vengeance but couldn’t quite look away from the blue eyes staring into him. “Well… there didn’t seem like much of an option at the time.”

Sara stared at him for a few long seconds before a warm smile lit up her face. “That sounds like something I’d say… right after doing something incredibly stupid. Come on, let’s have Gideon take a look at that arm.”

“So where’s everyone else?” Kara asked as they entered the ship.

“Oh I figured that some R and R was a good idea. We’ve been on missions for about four months solid and everyone was getting a little burnt out. Dropped them off in Star City and said I’d call when we were done with this.”

“Do I dare ask who’s babysitting Mick?”

“Why do you think I dropped them off in Star City? Sure Oliver won’t mind keeping tabs on him for a day or two.”

“Oh he’ll love that!”

“What’s he going to do, be extra grumpy the next time I see him?”

Kara laughed as they turned right into a room that was clearly a medical facility of some kind. Sam had been following behind the two women but stepped forward and dropped into the chair Sara was pointing to.

“Right… let’s see what Gideon can make of you Sam.”

“And, uh, Gideon is…?” Sam asked, somewhat nervous.

“Gideon is the ships’ A.I.” Sara explained. “She runs the essential systems, including the med bay. Say hello Gideon.”

“Hello Mr Peterson, welcome on-board.” The voice jumped out of a hidden speaker panel and Sam started, noticeably shaken.

“Hello Gideon. Uh… if you wouldn’t mind could you maybe call me Sam? Disembodied voices referring to me like… like that bring up some bad memories at the moment.”

“Of course Sam, my apologies.” While Gideon’s speech pattern was maybe a little bit, well, robotic Sam couldn’t help noticing that there was more warmth to it that the last person who’d addressed him by his surname.

“Thank you. So, uh, what’s the plan?”

Sara eased his arm out of the sling and rested it on the arm of the chair. “Well, first things first we need to let Gideon have a good look at what the problem is. This won’t hurt but try to hold still.”

A blue light jumped out from a nearby instrument and wrapped itself around the stump of Sam’s arm. It extended up almost to his elbow and then sat there, lightly rolling as if it were a tiny, untouchable sea. Another beam reached out and enveloped the hexagonal container they’d brought with them and for a minute or two no-one spoke until both lights winked out.

“I believe I have good news.” Gideon said and Sam would swear she did genuinely sound happy. “It should be possible to reattach the original hand with little or no loss of motor function.”

“Reattach?” Sara asked. “Not regenerate?”

“Unfortunately the damage to the wrist is too severe. Without an undamaged genetic record from before the incident I cannot reconstruct the limb accurately. However with the original hand present I can extrapolate from two data points and create a substitute join that will be accepted by the body as if it were original tissue.”

Sam felt like he was in shock as he listened to what sounded like sheer fantasy. “Wait… you’re serious? You can just… reattach my hand?”

“Perfectly serious. Kara managed to not only retrieve the original but preserve it quickly enough to minimise degradation.”

Sam looked over at the grinning Kryptonian. “I guess that means I can’t ask you to give me a hand anymore?” Both Kara and Sara groaned at the pun.

“It will, however, take me around 12 hours to prepare the best possible matrix for compatibility.” Gideon interrupted. “In the meantime I would suggest eating a substantial meal, the more resources your body has the easier the process will be.”

“That sounds like a good idea to me.” Sara said with a smile. “Dinner and maybe even dancing, can’t think of anything I’d rather do tonight.”

“Oh!” Kara suddenly looked mortified. “Umm… so I didn’t think we’d be going outside the Waverider and…. I may not have brought….” Her voice trailed off and Sara laughed.

“Are you telling me that the mighty Supergirl is defeated from having an evening of fun with her friends because she only packed her cape and tights?”

Kara nodded, blushing with embarrassment.

“Well… fortunately for you this old time ship has all the modern conveniences including a replicator. Comes in handy when we’re jumping around history, can create any clothing or outfit you want though I’d suggest something appropriate for 21st Century earth.”

“You’re kidding!”

“Nope. Can even replicate an Atom suit if you have the materials, not that I’d recommend that as suitable dinner wear. Third door on the left, one at a time please or it can get… confused. Two doors down there’s a couple of spare cabins you can use. See you in the cargo hold in, say, an hour?”

59 minutes later Sam was waiting in the cargo bay passing the time trying to wrap his head around the idea of a timeship and making mental notes not to make any jokes about the women taking so long to get ready. After all dinner and dancing sounded a lot better than spending the night in the medbay with a well-deserved concussion. He’d been surprised just how versatile the replicator had been and had settled on a classic formal shirt, black trouser look with a bit of a twist. The shirt was, technically, black but was made from a fabric he’d never seen before. Soft as silk it seemed to shift in the light to an incredibly rich dark blue but in such a way the eye almost seemed to slide off it. A black sling helped ease the ache in his arm and he wondered if this was really going to be the last night he was going to need to wear it. It seemed impossible that his hand could simply be reattached… but with what had happened recently impossible was starting to seem normal.

He heard the click of heels on metal deck and turned round to find himself lost for words. Kara and Sara had clearly decided a night off was such a rare event it was worth doing properly and the results were simply stunning. Kara had gone for a black, backless, damn near skintight top that looped around her neck and dropped to her waist where it met a matching floor-length skirt broken only by a slit on the right side that came up almost to her hip. Her hair flowed down her back and a thin gold belt circled her waist. The smile on her face had a slightly evil hint to it and Sam knew she’d gotten exactly the response she was looking for.

Sara, on the other hand, had gone for a white sleeveless dress coming down to just above her knees that could almost have been painted on. A mix of solid panels and barely-there mesh it fooled the eye into thinking there was far more on display that there really was. She’d pulled her hair back and up into a ponytail which left little to distract from her piercing blue eyes. 

All Sam could do was shake his head and, after stammering for a moment, settle for:”Wow”

“Yep, that’s pretty much what we were going for.” Sara smirked as the women stepped forward and flanked him as they walked down the ramp. “See you later Gideon, don’t wait up!”


	3. Chapter 3

Sara navigated them through the streets of Central City to an upmarket club that carried a certain ‘expensive’ air to it. She stepped forward, had a brief conversation with the doorman and, less than two minutes later, the three found themselves in a small, private room that clearly had some serious soundproofing considering the music from the dance floor was instantly cut off once the door closed.

“Okay, I’m impressed!” Kara said, looking around. “We can’t have had a reservation so how did you pull this one off?”

“Oh… “ Just for a moment, for a single instant, both Sam and Kara would have sworn Sara sounded a little embarrassed. “Well, this club might possibly be part of a fairly large drug ring in Central City. Large enough for most of the details to be very public when it gets busted in about six months so I knew who and what to reference to get the VIP treatment. And before you say it, no we can’t bring that date forward, who knows what it could do to the timeline.”

Kara stared at her for a long moment then sighed. “Okay, your universe, your rules and you know best. But when you come to mine we’re just getting takeout.”

“That sounds like an invitation…” Sara laughed as she cast a flirtatious glance in Kara’s direction. Kara blushed and reached for a menu as a distraction. 

Sam shook his head and sighed in mock-exasperation. “You know it’s a good thing you’re who you are Kara. Slightly looser morals and I swear you could conquer the entire planet without any superpowers whatsoever…” Sara laughed and nodded in agreement.

That more-or-less set the tone for the evening. Sara and Sam found themselves in an unofficial competition to see who could make Kara blush most with the least flirtatious line possible. While Kara tried to fight back she just didn’t have enough practice to keep up, though in fairness she was learning an awful lot as the meal progressed. By the time they’d reached dessert Sara decided to finish things up with a bang.

“So I’m lying on the floor of a cold hanger, wondering what the hell just hit me, when Ray crashes down, Atom suit and all, right beside me. I sit up and all five of us experienced heroes who’ve taken down immortals, punched out giant death machines and generally saved the world, are groaning on the ground. Look up… and this one,” Sara poked Kara for emphasis. “is just floating in the air like nothing happened and laughing at us!”

Kara grinned but kept quiet. Despite the embarrassment she had to admit that she was enjoying the attention. It was certainly a stark contrast to the complicated knot her love life had been recently.

“We get up, Oliver tells us to go again… not that he’d been part of the first ass kicking of course!… and I see gunshots, arrows, photon blasts and flamethrowers bounce off her. Doesn’t even move her an inch! And you know what I thought as we ran in?”

“This is going to hurt?” Sam guessed.

“No. Now I know what a goddess looks like.” Sara threw a look at Kara that could have set fire to the furniture and was surprised to see Kara throw her a mischievous grin and unconcerned shrug in return.

“Not my fault none of you can touch me in a fight.” Kara said, leaning back in her chair and sliding her hands up behind her head. A rustle of fabric from under the table suggested she’d crossed her legs and both Sara and Sam wondered if they could get away with accidentally dropping a fork to the floor for a better look.

“Well you do have a tiny bit of an advantage there…” Sara pointed out. “What with the flying, super speed, heat vision, super strength, invincibility….”

“Don’t forget freeze breath.” Sam added helpfully,

“And fre… wait, freeze breath?”

“Yep.” Kara smirked.

“Didn’t know about that one.” Sara admitted.

“Well heat vision seemed the better bet against the Dominators and I thought freezing my teammates solid while training may be frowned on.”

“My point stands though. Take all that away and I’d take you down.”

Kara laughed. “You might be in for a surprise there…”

“I’ve been trained by the League of Assassins… in fact technically I’m the only person in history to have been trained by them twice.”

“As I said, you may be surprised.”

Sara glared at Kara who gave her a smile so sweet it should have come with a free insulin injection. For a moment Sara couldn’t help but wonder what lay beneath the hero she knew. Everyone had a dark side after all… and when you were basically the most powerful woman in the universe how deep might that run? 

Before Sara could wonder too much Kara cocked her head and suddenly jumped to her feet. “Oh I love this song! Come on, time for dancing!”

“Huh, what song… wait, you can hear the music even through the soundproofing?”

“Umm, yeah…”

“So when you said you had super hearing…?”

Kara paused, concentrating for a second before replying. “Well, there’s 24 people in the club right now, only 7 dancing and one of those is likely to need a break fairly soon.”

Sara gaped, not quite believing what she’d just seen. “Did you just count heartbeats? Through several walls and enough sound proofing to defeat any and all police-issued microphones?”

Kara didn’t say anything but nodded, looking a little unsure of herself. She knew she was showing off a bit and was suddenly very aware how freaked out people could get when they discovered what she could really do.

Sara shook her head in admiration. “Just when I think I’ve got you figured out. Okay, dancing. You coming?”

Sam was already getting to his feet and headed towards the door. “Oh yes, though if it’s alright with you I may skip the dancing part. Still feels very strange what with…” He gestured towards his missing hand. “If I move quickly it always feels like it should still be there, like I’m a bit… lopsided”

“Of course.” Sara said then she shot him an evil grin that she was pretty sure Kara couldn’t catch. “At least you’ll get to enjoy the show.”

The ‘show’, as it turned out, was exceptional. Both Kara and Sara could move like liquid silk when they wanted to and the teasing / flirting through the meal had left both in an odd mood. It was, thought Sam as he leaned against the bar, almost as if they’d both taken that contest out to the dance floor. Nothing overt or obvious but there was a silent battle going on to try and capture the other’s attention. They room was quiet enough that they could do their own thing without too much danger of someone trying to cut in and they were clearly enjoying both the attention and the challenge.

As the two kept trying to up the ante Sam had to smother a laugh as he realised that Kara was, in a subtle way, cheating. Sara probably couldn’t see it properly as she was now very much inside Kara’s personal space but Sam’s view from the bar made it obvious once he’d spotted it. Kara was, well, flying. Not much, not enough to be noticeable, but just enough to lift herself off the floor so she was gliding on air. 

Sara, meanwhile, was quietly going nuts trying to match her partner. What was going on now was less a dance and more a training routine as she was using everything she knew about silent, swift movement to keep up. ‘Damn’ she thought, slipping to one side and brushing Kara’s fingertips with hers as they passed each other, ‘where the hell did she learn to move like this?’

Kara was also working hard, though in her case it was more to keep an innocent look on her face as she was well aware how easy it was to read when she was lying. Or, in this case, cheating which was more or less the same thing in her mind. Still, she couldn’t help but be impressed at the way Sara moved. Here was a ‘regular’ human, no powers just a ridiculous amount of training and she could move like this? For a moment, just for a moment, Kara found herself wondering how else Sara could move if the mood took her… but the moment was very much broken when Sara tried to be a little too aggressive with a slide to the right and was suddenly reminded she was wearing heels.

Sara toppled sideways and found herself held off the ground, almost as if she’d been dipped for a kiss! Kara’s face was above her, strong arms holding her as steady as a rock and… and… wait, no, not as steady as a rock, there was a faint but noticeable wobble. With a tremendous effort Sara tore her eyes away from that gorgeous face and glanced down to see Kara still floating an inch off the ground.

Kara, knowing when she was busted, helped Sara back to her feet and grinned sheepishly. Sara just raised an eyebrow and muttered so quietly only Kara would be able to hear: “You’re going to owe me for this…”. Kara nodded and they both headed back to Sam who was trying to hide a huge smile behind his glass while trying to commit the image of Sara and Kara in what looked suspiciously like a passionate embrace to memory.

“Shall we get back home?” Sara asked. “Probably best if we all get some rest before Gideon works her magic.” And, she thought, if we stay here much longer rest is going to be the last thing on my mind if Kara Danvers is within a mile of my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

As they exited the club Sara habitually glanced up and down the street… and frowned. She let out a quiet ‘hmm’ as they turned right to start the walk back to the Waverider. 

“Guys…” she muttered under her breath. “… you’re not going to believe this but I think we may have a small problem.”

Kara casually turned as if to talk to Sam and managed to get a glimpse of what had tipped off Sara. “You mean those six guys behind us?”

“Yep… and I think there’s another group up on the next intersection.”

There was a pause then: “Yeah, six more of them definitely looking in this direction and ready for something to happen. Good news is none of them have guns. Bad news, a few of them have clubs, pipes, that sort of thing.”

“Bad news for them you mean… shall we get this off the street?”

“Probably for the best. Sam, you okay?”

“Wishing I’d brought popcorn but other than that, yeah, fine.”

“Just stay out of the way.”

“Believe me, I’m done with the hero stuff for a while.”

The three turned down an alley then cut right to walk parallel to the main street. Sure enough the gang of six thugs hove into view at the far end just as the other group had caught up and cut off the other end of the alley.

“Is there a problem?” Sara asked, barely bothering to hide her impatience.

“That rather depends.” The man who talked was from the group in front of them, maybe six foot three and built lean. His voice was calm with just a hint of a southern accent, clearly not the first time he’d done this Sara thought.

“On what?”

“On how you know what you know and who told you. See, I’m more than willing to believe you heard those names from… oh, I don’t know, one of my associates. You hook up in a bar somewhere, they tell you a few things to make themselves seem important, that sort of thing. However the people I work for aren’t necessarily quite so trusting. They think you may just have some sort of connection to the local police… or worse.”

“What if the answer is none of the above?” Sara asked, knowing with bored certainty which way this was going to go.

“Then we’ll all have learnt something today.” The man was barely a dozen steps from them by now as his group stopped and spread out. “Unfortunately how we learn that is likely to be… unpleasant. Unless, of course, any of you wish to confess anything now and save us all a lot of trouble.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say it’s going to be a *lot* of trouble.” Sara replied, shifting her weight slightly.

The men, all twelve of them, laughed at the bravery on display as they closed in.

“Highest number wins?” Sara asked quietly as she came up onto the balls of her feet.

“Wins what?” Kara had moved to place Sam between them and face the group that was coming up behind them.

“How about that kiss you were teasing me with back there?”

“I wasn’t...” Kara caught the raised eyebrow and thought better of the protest. “Sounds fair.”

“Which reminds me, no cheating this time!”

“No cheating.” With that the first two attackers reached their victims… and were somewhat surprised to find their attempts to grab the two slim blondes blocked, their arms twisted into very painful positions and after a confusing moment their bodies sailed through the air into the alley walls. 

Sam ducked under an outstretched arm and hopped up on a nearby dumpster. He was fairly sure that everyone involved who may want to hurt him was suddenly fully focused on the two women and wanted to make sure he had a front row seat. One of the smarter ones had pulled a length of pipe from his jacket sleeve and swung it full force at Sara’s head. Or, at least, where Sara’s head had been a second before. The swing met nothing but air as she spun inside his reach, grabbed his arm in one hand, his wrist in another and twisted. The bone cracking echoed like a gunshot in the alley and as the man dropped to the ground Sara snagged the pipe out of mid air and turned to meet her next victim with a fast swing at his ribs.

Kara was hardly taking things easy though and had already left two on the floor groaning before Sara had taken the pipe. As Sam watched she turned slightly and took advantage of the long slit in the dress to side kick one thug in the gut and leave him doubled over, gasping for air. As her fist met his head to knock him cold Sam wondered if the sight of that bare, perfect leg flashing towards him had at least been a slight comfort… probably not, he decided, as Kara turned and swept the legs out from under another very surprised professional criminal.

Sara, meanwhile, had been making good use of her pipe and was up to victim number five. To his credit he’d learnt from his friends mistakes and was using his own pipe not to attack but defend. He even had a modicum of skill, Sara thought, as she hunted for a simple strike that wouldn’t permanently cripple or kill the man. Not that it was anywhere near enough as, a few seconds later, he zigged when he should have zagged and the pipe tapped him smarty on the kneecap, folding him up and making a really compelling argument for why the floor should be his new home.

Sara turned to take on the last of her six and had to dodge a wild swing as he raced past her and straight towards Kara who had just finished off the last of her group. Sam saw Kara grin and knew she’d just done the maths. Six to five and the tie score running straight at her, this was going to be an easy win. She pulled her arm back, cocked a fist… and had to step to one side as the man hit the ground and slid to a stop at her feet, a pipe bouncing to the ground after first visiting his skull with Sara still standing in the position she’d thrown the pipe from. 

Kara used her x-ray vision to check none of their attackers had anything beyond a broken bone or two to worry about then all three of them turned and walked casually out of the alley. No-one said anything until they were back on the Waverider when, practically the instant the hatch had closed, all three burst into laughter.

“Oh those poor bastards.” Sara said, trying and failing to regain control. “They’re never, ever going to live that down.”

“I had that last guy though, you didn’t have to throw a pipe at him.” Kara pointed out, stifling her own giggles at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

“Sure I did, otherwise you’d have won the bet.”

“Wait… you didn’t want me to win a kiss?” Kara pouted and Sam briefly wondered if it was possible to weaponise that look.

“Well, no, uh… I mean, I wanted to be the one kissing you and… hang on, it was a tie so does that mean neither of us won?”

Kara turned the pout up a notch. “I… I guess so? I mean if no-one won then….”

Sara suddenly lit up as a wicked smile flashed across her lips. She stepped forward and whispered something into Kara’s ear. Kara paused, thinking things through, then matched that smile and nodded. As one the two blondes turned and walked up to Sam who gulped nervously. Being caught by two pairs of sparkling blue eyes with mischief clearly on their minds was simultaneously thrilling and terrifying.

“So…” Kara said, drawing out the o as long as she could. “how’d you like to break the tie?”

Without another word they reached out and pulled Sam into a three-way hug and then first Kara then Sara reached up and kissed him. It was, perhaps not surprisingly, a little awkward as they tried to figure out the unusual geometry but all three of them were determined to make it work. Sam thought he was going to pass out as he felt two sets of soft lips touch his and slowly, carefully, three tongues met and danced together. It only lasted a minute or two but Sam was pretty damn sure it would be something that he’d never forget even if he lived to be a hundred. 

As the kiss ended they stayed locked in each other’s embrace, no-one wanting to be the first to pull back. Just as it was starting to get a little awkward Kara gently lifted them all off the floor so they were hugging in mid-air. The growing tension vanished and all three broke down laughing again as she carefully flew them through the corridors to the sleeping quarters before dropping back down to the deck.

“Oh… oh that was a night to remember!” Sara said, still chuckling. “Thank you, both of you. It’s been a while since I could really let go like that.”

“Anytime.” Kara said, grinning. “Now come on, if we don’t get some sleep poor Sam is likely to end up with his hand on backwards tomorrow!”

Sam was sorely tempted to say that was a risk he was willing to take… and he suspected that all three of them were sufficiently wound up that something may well come of that. But something held him back, something that told him in no uncertain terms this was not the time or the place to push. Instead they all said their good nights and collapsed on to their respective beds.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sam was woken by a gentle glow from the room lights and Gideon speaking from yet another hidden speaker. “Good morning Sam. I believe we’re ready for the procedure, Captain Lance and Kara will meet you in the galley.”

Sam was first to arrive and, with a little guidance from Gideon, soon had a fresh cup of coffee in hand as he paced the room. Perhaps unsurprisingly he was suddenly nervous about what the day would bring. After all there had to be a hundred ways for this to go wrong, right? 

Before he could go any further down that particular rabbit hole Kara bounded in to the room like it was Christmas morning. Sam hid a smile behind his cup and wondered if he’d ever get used to the endless ball of energy and optimism that was Kara Danvers. There was a soft hum behind him and Kara’s eyes lit up as the food fabricator presented her with a fresh cruller and coffee. She was back in her Supergirl suit and the cape billowed as she rushed by him to grab her breakfast.

“I’ve been meaning to ask.” Sam said as he watched her practically inhale the fried pastry. “Does caffeine actually do anything to you or is the coffee just for effect?”

“Hmm? Oh, no, it’s mostly for the smell.” Kara replied around the last mouthful. “It’s, well… when I first got here and was adopted things were pretty rough…”

Sam nodded, not wanting to interrupt and thinking that only Kara would describe losing your entire planet, getting stuck in space for quarter of a century and arriving at your destination to find the entire reason for coming was redundant as ‘rough’.

“Then the first morning everything was… strange. Kinda like when you stay over at someone’s place and when you wake up nothing’s where you think it should be? Like that but with a planet. Anyway, I was lying in bed, the door opened and Eliza just said I was welcome to join them if and when I wanted to. Well… I didn’t want to, not really, I just wanted to curl into a ball and hide. But then this smell wafted upstairs and I was hungry so down I went. And one of the clearest memories I have is standing in the kitchen door and seeing three kind faces looking back, a big breakfast on the table, an empty chair waiting for me and the smell of coffee wrapped around it all.”

Kara paused, just for a second a long, long way away from the Waverider. “That smell always takes me right back there… reminds me why I do this, who I want to be…”

Sam wasn’t quite sure what to say in return so settled for raising his own cup and they clinked a wordless toast. A minute or so later Sara entered in black jeans and matching tank top looking surprisingly tired.

“Morning Sara, sleep well?” Kara asked, the picture of innocence. 

The reply was, basically, a grunt as Sara made a beeline for the fabricator and a very, very strong coffee of her own. It wasn’t until she’d gulped down the first mouthful that the question really registered and she swung a suspicious gaze at the girl of steel. Kara had been asleep, she’d known full well she had been as she’d checked with Gideon before… 

Kara fought to keep a knowing smirk off her lips. She’d long ago learnt to ‘tune out’ background noise when she slept but the sound of her own name was the one thing guaranteed to jolt her back to the land of the living. When, just a few short hours ago, someone had whispered her name in hushed, husky tones she’d been somewhat confused to wake up alone. After a brief debate with her conscience she’d risked a sweep of x-ray vision around the ship… and had ended up staring, transfixed, as the gorgeous Captain Lance had, uh, indulged herself with Kara’s name firmly on her lips. 

Kara was reluctant to admit it but ever since Alex had come out as gay she’d been curious what being with a woman would be like. She suspected that if she really wanted to answer that question she wouldn’t find anyone better qualified to show her than Sara. Beautiful, strong, clearly not afraid to take the lead and more-or-less able to keep up with her. As much as any human ever could at least. For a brief, tantalising second she’d indulged the thought of marching in to Sara’s quarters and giving her exactly what she wanted… but that would probably mean explaining how she knew what was going on and on the whole that wasn’t a conversation that should be linked to anything intimate. So she settled for a gentle tease and filed the thought away for later.

“So, everyone ready?” Kara asked, her enthusiasm proving infectious.

“Yeah…” Sam said, trying to push down the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Let’s see if this is going to work.”

As they entered the medical bay Sara pointed to the same chair he’d been scanned in the day before except… except now it had sprouted straps around the arms, legs and even the back rest.

“I ran through the procedure with Gideon.” Sara explained, noticing his apprehensive look at the straps. “It’s likely to be a bit… uncomfortable. Not painful, well, maybe a little but nothing too bad.” She said quickly at the questioning looks both Kara and Sam threw her. “But while Gideon can make adjustments it’s important to keep your body as still as possible. I figured this was better than a forcefield as you can still move a little so it’s more comfortable but everything stays where it needs to be.”

Sam nodded but didn’t look particularly reassured. The leather straps were a stark contrast to the futuristic surroundings and lent an ominous air to the proceedings. Still, he thought, it was either this or nothing and it wasn’t like he had anything left to lose at this point so he clambered into the chair and tried to relax.

“It’s going to take about an hour for Gideon to finish sticking you together.” Sara said as she checked a display behind the chair. “Kara, could you give me a hand with this?” Together the two blondes carefully secured straps around Sam’s biceps, chest, thighs and ankles. His right wrist was also secured and a strap placed about halfway down what remained of his left forearm. His severed hand was carefully positioned in a stasis field on the arm of the chair, matched up to where it would be if he were whole. 

“Are you ready Sam?” Gideon asked as a long, multi-linked bracket locked into place above his left arm.

“I… I think so.” He replied, gulping back nerves. “Is there anything I have to do?”

“Try your best not to move. Once started we have to complete the procedure or do it all over again.”

“Okay… go ahead.”

A blue light shot out and played over the end of his arm. The skin seemed to vanish then, very slowly, the light started to move leaving behind what looked like the outline of bone, muscle and nerve. Sam hissed as a very odd feeling washed over him, a mix of pain and an overwhelming urge to itch.

“You okay?” Kara asked, clearly concerned.

“Yeah just… uncomfortable undersold this. Like… I dunno, like water torture but drier.”

“Sounds like you could do with a distraction.” Sara said from just behind Kara. “And I’ve got just the thing… Gideon, change the lights please.”

In an instant every light in the med bay flickered to a deep red and Kara groaned, staggering back a few inches. “What the… Sara, what are you doing?”

“Relax Supergirl, nothing nefarious I promise. Gideon automatically scans everyone that comes on-board to make sure there’s nothing infectious in their systems and to have records in case we ever need to work on them in here. She said you’re basically one giant solar battery and that red sunlight may just even the playing field.”

“What playing field?” Kara was over the initial surprise and had decided to at least see where Sara was going with this before assuming the worst.

“Remember last night, when you were bragging you could take me down without powers? I figured we should see if you can back that up!”

“Oh you are so going to regret this Lance” Kara said squaring up to the shorter woman. “Any rules?”

“Yeah, don’t leave marks, don’t break anything and you can ditch the boots before we start too.”

Sam, his mind suddenly a long way from the medical miracle being performed on his arm, noticed that Sara had already slipped her own footwear off and was clearly more than ready to teach Kara a thing or two about hand to hand combat. Still, he’d heard some interesting gossip from DEO agents during his stay and suspected Sara may be in for a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Sara who moved first, darting forward and throwing a fist towards Supergirl’s ribs. She’d expected Kara to block the blow and had already started a spin to bring a boot up in a high kick before she realised Kara wasn’t exactly playing by the rule book. Instead she’d moved with the first blow, sliding around to end up behind Sara with first one arm then the other grapevined over her head. Even with the red light keeping her powers at bay Kara proved surprisingly strong and she had almost all of the leverage with her hands locked behind Sara’s head.

Kara’s lips tickled Sara’s ear as she whispered: “Told you I may surprise you.” Sara struggled, trying to ignore the warmth of Kara’s body against hers. “Alex has been kicking my ass around a training room for well over a year now to make sure I know what I’m doing, with or without powers.”

Sara realised she wasn’t making any progress trying to outmuscle Supergirl so lent back into her and managed to wrap a leg around hers. A twist, a wrench and Kara had to release her captive to stay upright. Sara spun away to put a little distance between them before speaking. “Not bad Danvers… want to make things interesting?”

“Interesting how?”

“Whoever wins gets to call the shots the next time we see each other?”

“I’ll go for that.”

Sara laughed and the two women started circling each other, looking for an opening. The problem for Sara was that Kara not only clearly knew what she was doing but also had a reach advantage. Getting in close enough to hit her would, almost inevitably, leave her open to a counter and as much as Sara hated to admit it Kara probably had her beaten for strength even without her powers. Normally this would have been the point that Sara reached for a weapon but this wasn’t that sort of fight.

For the next few minutes they danced, each looking for a way in but not wanting to overcommit. For Sam it was fascinating to see two trained fighters with this sort of challenge and it was certainly doing a damn good job of distracting him from what was being done to his body. Well… that and the fact that both women were absolutely gorgeous and the chance of seeing them rolling around on the floor was fairly high.

Sara finally had enough and turned a feint into a quick darting motion to get in close and grab Kara’s wrist. Twisting she got her body under the taller woman and heaved, flipping her over to the floor. Unfortunately for Sara this was something Alex had covered with Kara and even as she was falling her body twisted, legs sliding around Sara to pull her down with her. They both landed tangled up in each other’s arms and Kara immediately tried to adjust her grip and wrap Sara up with her legs.

Realising that, as nice as the thought might be, letting Kara get her in such a compromising position would probably be game over Sara let go of the wrist she’d grabbed and scrambled back, putting distance between them once again. Both heroes made it back to their feet and Sara realised if she was going to win she may have to bend the rules slightly.

Spinning forward Sara ducked under Kara’s counter and grabbed not at Kara herself but at the cape that swirled overhead. Getting a firm grip she tugged, pulling Kara backwards and off balance. Throwing the cape up and over Kara’s head she swept both legs out from under the blonde and sent her hurtling face-first to the deck.

Kara put her hands out to cushion the fall but before she had chance to move Sara was on top of her, straddling her waist and holding her down. Sara grabbed Kara’s cape and bunched it up into a makeshift rope, quickly wrapping it around Kara’s wrists before the Kryptonian could react. Satisfied the knots would hold Sara sat back using Kara’s butt as a seat to admire her handiwork. 

Kara, for her part, was trying to work out what the hell had happened and just how much trouble she was in. A few quick tugs against the cape convinced her that Sara really did know what she was doing. Her arms were pinned back in what was basically a hog tie and thanks to the cape attaching firmly to the front of her suit trying to pull her arms down was forcing her to arch her back. She tried to rock from side to side in an attempt to dislodge the blonde assassin but that was just rewarded with a laugh as Sara easily countered the motion. Worse, as far as Kara was concerned anyway, Sara took the opportunity to work her legs under her hips, feet tucking against the inside of her victim’s thighs. 

Knowing it was probably a bad idea but figuring she didn’t have much to lose Kara tried to push up with her legs and throw Sara forward and off her. For a second it almost looked to have worked as Sara was caught a little off guard and fell across Kara’s back. Unfortunately for Kara Sara still had her legs firmly tucked around her hips and easily held her position on top of her prey. 

“Give up?” Sara whispered in her ear, hands pressed flat against Kara’s shoulder blades. 

“Never.”

Sara laughed and nuzzled against her neck, lips gently teasing the perfect skin until she heard the faintest gasp from Kara.

“You will…” The words were husky, almost possessive and Kara felt a shiver sweep through her. Then, in a rush, the weight left her back as Sara put her countless hours of training to good use. She bridged backwards and, in one smooth motion, reached out and captured both of Kara’s ankles. Sitting upright again she dragged them with her and tucked them under her left arm, arching Kara’s perfect legs and, as a nice side effect, giving Sam one hell of a view.

“Sure you don’t want to give up?” Sara taunted, resting her fingernails against tight-covered soles.

“No!” Kara replied, renewing her attempts to escape.

“Suit yourself.” 

Sara’s fingers flew over Kara’s helpless soles, raking up and down mercilessly. Kara immediately dissolved into helpless laughter, head shaking back and forth as she struggled to get away from the devastating attack. But there was nowhere to go, Sara had seen to that and was clearly in no mood to go gentle.

Up and down, side to side, top and bottom of the feet, Sara’s hands were everywhere, striking with surgical accuracy. Kara’s legs tugged and pulled but Sara had a vice-like grip on her ankles and all the leverage she needed to keep control. After maybe a minute of what she, at least, considered a warm up Sara started to work her fingers between the tempting fabric-covered toes in front of her and really went to town.

At the first touch of fingers worming their way between her clenched toes Kara let out a howl of laughter and lurched violently to the left almost catching Sara off guard. Unfortunately for Kara all it really did was let Sara know she was on the right track and a wicked grin spread over her face as she scraped and flicked at the sensitive flesh.

Kara, for her part, was desperately trying to fight back but everything was just dissolving around her. Why, she wondered desperately, was this so much worse than when Sam had tormented her as part of his desperate escape plan? Any answer would have to wait though as Sara found a brand new spot in the arch of her right foot and swiped at it with gleeful abandon.

Sara glanced down and indulged in the sight below her. Kara’s blonde hair was thrashing over her back, her strong arms stretched out and held securely in place by her own cape. The suit left nothing to the imagination, even from this angle, and as she writhed on the ground looking for an escape route Sara couldn’t help but admire her hourglass figure. The slight problem, although Sara was reluctant to think of it as such, was every time Kara wriggled or bounced she was doing so between Sara’s legs and it was getting more than a little distracting. Not wanting to test her self control too far Sara paused for a second.

“So, about that whole giving up thing…” She asked, one finger tapping against a captive sole.

Supergirl was still gasping for breath, her body heaving against the metal deck. It’d be so easy, Kara thought, just to say yes. To say she was beaten, to let Sara have her victory. But…

“Never!” It should have sounded defiant but the effect was somewhat spoiled by a low groan as Sara squeezed a little tighter with her thighs. Never, Sara thought? Not what your body’s saying right now Kara…

“I was hoping you’d say that!” Sara grabbed the tights covering Kara’s feet, pulled them away from her skin, dug her nails in and pulled. The material ripped apart leaving bare flesh vulnerable to her touch. For a moment Sara considered easing Kara in to a new realm of torture… then remembered that smug grin as Kara had hinted she’d seen what Sara had been up to in her bed the night before. Taking a firm grip to keep those tempting feet still Sara dropped her head and engulfed the right foot in her warm mouth, tongue snaking out to tickle in between the toes.

Kara was caught completely off guard and let out a sound that was barely human. A three way fight between laughter, a squeal of surprise and a moan of pleasure all mixing into one long drawn out shout. She simply didn’t know how to react as part of her wanted to fight to get away from the renewed tickle torture while the rest wanted to stay in that warm, velvety embrace forever. Her hands clenched and every muscle in her arms flexed as she tried to process the conflicting feelings coursing through her.

Sara, meanwhile, was enjoying herself immensely. Just like the rest of her Kara’s feet were perfect. Not a callus or mark anywhere to be seen and her tongue was gliding over flesh that was smooth as silk. Every time Kara seemed to relax into the pleasurable side Sara would rake her teeth over the pads of captive toes or let her tongue lash out between them to pull more laughter from her victim. 

Realising that Kara was no longer struggling to pull her feet away Sara risked letting her right hand drop down to glide along Kara’s ribcage. Even through the tough material of the suit it was enough to set Kara giggling and Sara took full advantage. Letting her mouth lap and suck at Kara’s exposed feet she played her sides with a delicate touch, letting giggles mix with moans and giving her a chance to catch her breath. As a nice side effect Sara found that every time her hand grazed Kara’s hip she would arch up, her butt rising and her body pushing against Sara in a way that was certainly… distracting.

Once again Sara found that distraction growing a little too strong and decided to take a quick break. Reluctantly letting Kara’s feet pop from her mouth with a final wet kiss she let go of her ankles. Kara’s legs flopped to the deck, muscles tired from being held captive and fighting for freedom for so long. Sara once again leant forward, stretching up against Supergirl’s back to bring her lips right next to a waiting ear.

“So…. enough?”

Kara was almost floating above it all, albeit somewhat less literally than she was used to. Her body was trapped between the need to flee more ticklish torment and desire for more of that pleasurable touch. Almost automatically she said “No.”. Unfortunately for her the word came out as a moan, a plea for more rather than a defiant intent. 

Sara laughed and, quick as lighting, shifted position. Still pinning Kara to the ground she was now facing her feet, legs tucked around her ribs, feet resting neatly against her breasts. Kara moaned and stretched her legs out straight, trying to keep her feet well away from any fresh torment. Unfortunately for her Sara had no intention of repeating herself.

Instead she reached out and flicked Supergirl’s skirt up and out of the way. Despite her best intentions Sara couldn’t help but pause for a moment to admire the curve of that perfect ass and shapely legs stretched out before her. Only for a moment though as her hands came down and started flicking and teasing her victim once again.

Kara almost lost control. Sara’s warm hands on the tops of her thighs and the curve of her butt felt amazing but suddenly her uniform was seriously working against her. The slick tights were letting Sara’s fingers fly with reckless abandon, magnifying the sensations to an almost unbearable degree. A howl of laughter filled the air and Kara scrabbled her legs across the floor looking for some way to throw Sara off her.

In response Sara squeezed her thighs tighter and Kara gasped for breath, another groan escaping her as she realised just how much control Sara had over her right now. Groans quickly gave way to screams though as Sara found the crease between thigh and butt and went to town. Kara panicked, her hips franticly bucking up and down as she looked for an escape, legs thrashing, fingertips scrabbling against the only thing they could reach in their bondage which happened to be Sara’s back. She shook and screamed as each stroke seemed to get worse and worse. Breathing was getting tough as she gasped for air around each fresh bout of spluttering laughter.

Sara found herself fighting a moral dilemma as she struggled to stay on top of the bucking Kara. By now she could smell Kara’s excitement in the air and it would be so very, very easy to let her hand slip over and touch her somewhere more intimate. But… she hadn’t been invited to do so and Sara was nothing if not respectful. Adding to her problems her own desire was also building, to the point she was sure Kara could probably feel a damp spot on the back of her suit by now and if this went on much longer her self control was likely to vanish completely.

She went for broke, sliding both hands under her captive to the very tops of Kara’s thighs and digging in between thigh and hip. Kara gasped and squealed in such a high pitch it was almost silent. Her entire body was shaking with great heaves of silent laughter, her head shook, eyes squeezed shut as tears started to fall. Her lips parted, trying to suck up enough air to beg, to plead for mercy, to admit defeat…

“Procedure complete.” Gideon reported and Sam blinked in surprise. He’d become so lost in the scene before him he’d completely forgotten why he was there! Looking down he saw his left arm was whole, as if nothing had ever happened. Carefully he flexed his fingers and, while stiff, they moved well enough. After everything that had happened, all the pain and tests and sheer craziness that had come into his life… it was all too much and he broke down in tears.

On the floor Sara had stopped her attack and rolled off Kara to lie beside her. A look passed between the two women that was far more complex than words could ever be. A mix of pride, desire, gratitude and passion with so much more layered around and between. Sara reached out and quickly untied Kara’s arms from her cape before helping her up. Together they released the straps holding Sam to the chair and the three embraced, drawing what they needed from the others to bring themselves back to something resembling normality.

A few hours later Sam was sleeping in his quarters on Gideon’s orders. The new… parts she’d created for him needed time to fully integrate with his system and she didn’t want to let him leave until she was sure everything was working properly. Sara was sitting in a leather chair at the back of the bridge when Kara knocked on the door frame.

“Hey, you got a minute?”

“For you? Of course.”

Kara sat opposite Sara and they looked at each other, wondering how best to say what hung between them. Surprisingly perhaps it was Kara that broke the silence.

“You know you had me beat at the end, right?”

“Maybe, but you never actually quit so….”

“True, but as far as I’m concerned you won.”

“Tell you what… say neither of us lost.” Sara threw her best smirk in Kara’s direction and was surprised to see an accepting smile rather than the bright blush she’d been expecting.

“Well… how about we say that you’d better not leave it too long before coming to see me?”

“Deal.” Sara laughed. “Believe me I’ll get Cisco to make me one of those dimension jump toys of his in record time!”

“Uh… I also wanted to say sorry for… for peaking into your privacy last night.”

“You know what… it’s fine. I really should know better than to fantasise about someone who can see through bulkheads while they’re on the same ship.”

Kara went quiet for a moment then seemed to brace herself. “Funny thing though…” she said, letting the words tail off.

“What’s that?” Sara asked, curiosity peaked even as something in her went on alert.

“Well x-ray vision doesn’t always just show you what you were looking for…”

“Meaning…”

Kara stared straight at the gorgeous Captain, her blue eyes suddenly alive with mischief. “Meaning… you have a very interesting collection in your closet.”

Sara opened her mouth to respond… and was almost blown off her feet by a rush of wind. A blur of red and blue flew around her, a whirlwind of activity and then…. she found herself lying on the floor, wearing her white leather combat outfit, hogtied and with a ball gag firmly fasted in her mouth. Red boots stepped into her view and she craned back to see Supergirl towering above her. Hands on hips, strength and power radiating from her like a physical force, the most powerful woman in the universe… and on her face a look of pure devilish delight at the captive canary at her feet.

Sara was transfixed, not even struggling against her bonds as Supergirl knelt down next to her. In one smooth motion she felt herself flipped and lifted up as if she weighed no more than a feather. Blue eyes bore into hers then flicked to one side as a delicate scalpel of heat vision lanced out to break the strap on the gag. Before Sara could do more than spit the ball out Kara had lifted her up and kissed her, all the built-up passion of their encounters burning brightly through them both. A second gale enveloped Sara and she found herself standing on the floor, no sign of her bondage but still wearing the white outfit. Kara was in front of her and pulled her into a tight embrace to whisper in her ear:

“Seriously, come see me soon!”


End file.
